


Getting There (#34 Incomplete)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [201]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s still a step Ian hasn’t managed to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There (#34 Incomplete)

“Stay with me Ian.” Ian's eyes were squeezed shut. “Look at me. See me. You know me.”

Ian pried open his eyes. Charlie smiled at him

“See us,” Charlie said.

Ian nodded and Charlie's hands began to work their way low with the softest and most careful of touches. Ian felt a knot grow in his stomach but it was overwhelmed by an aching emptiness that had been growing for months.

Ian spread his legs and took long breaths.

“Ian?” Charlie checked.

“Don't stop,” Ian said quickly. Ian knew if he took time to think it would be over, again.

Charlie's hands slipped under Ian's balls and took their time stroking the few inches of nerve filled skin. Ian began to moan and roll his hips feeling the warmth build. Then one of Charlie's fingers slipped back, and in.

Ian gasped and gripped at that single digit. There was fear and discomfort but it swam with pleasure both new and remembered.

Charlie slid that single finger slowly in and out until Ian felt himself moving with it, seeking even that small penetration.

“More.” Ian finally demanded. The second entered slowly. Ian felt dizzy on lust. He knew Charlie wouldn't rush but the pace was suddenly feeling torturous. The two fingers twisted around and hit the right spot and Ian truly remembered why he wanted this.

“God, Charlie please.” Ian whined.

“Easy.” Charlie rubbed Ian's stomach. “We'll get there. I don't want to hurt you. You need to be ready.”

“I'm ready. I want you in me.” Ian gasped.

“I am in you.” Charlie said. “Always.” Charlie picked up Ian's hand and pressed it over his heart. “That. That bit of me is always in you.”

Ian felt tears slip. Charlie kissed them away.

“Now be patient. We'll get there together.”


End file.
